


Un combat inégal

by BabyDracky



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Sleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Yuuri pourrait trouver la force de lutter contre les grands yeux humides de Wolfram?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un combat inégal

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrite pour Utako04 sur mon LJ

Tous les matins c’était la même chose. Cela faisait longtemps déjà que Yuuri avait renoncé à chasser Wolfram de sa couche, car en effet, que pouvait-il répondre lorsque celui-ci lui disait que c’était tout à fait normal qu’il dorme avec lui car il était sa fiancée ? Et que toute fiancée se devait d’honorer son promis de sa présence.   
Il avait pourtant tout essayé. Mais lorsque les yeux émeraude du jeune prince s’étaient humidifiés, telles des feuilles trempées au cœur de la forêt amazonienne après l’orage, sa voix étranglée lui murmurant qu’il ne supporterait pas d’être la honte du Royaume pour avoir été ainsi répudié, le jeune Roi avait tout simplement capitulé.   
Mais maintenant devait-il réellement faire face à cela ? N’avait-il pas assez donné, cédé suffisamment de terrain ? Il semblait bien que non. Wolfram semblait aimé dormir sur son oreiller et sur son côté de lit. Et comme il avait l’occasion de se servir de lui comme traversin, il ne s’en privait pas !   
C’est ainsi qu’il se réveillait chaque matin une tête blonde sur son torse et des bras et des jambes habiles noués autour de lui. Prisonnier. Le combat était inégal. Et pour réveiller le jeune Prince ? Un doux baiser.


End file.
